Alexander Victor Steele
:"I started out with nothin'... just a kid from the streets, with nothin' to lose. Then I met Julius, and everything changed. Once I joined the 3rd Street Saints, everything started going my way. I've run some jobs, get paid, and lady luck was on my side. Now I have the women, the clothes, the rides, but it's not enough, I want more, I want it all. That's the great thing about Stilwater; it's there for the taking if you've got what it takes." ::— Alexander Steele Alexander Victor "The Boss" Steele (born Aleksandr Viktorovich Gurkovsky; September 7, 1985), is an American organized crime boss of Russian and Colombian descent and long running leader of the 3rd Street Saints gang. Starting as a nobody initiated into the gang at the age of 19, he quickly developed a reputation as a murderer and street fighter fiercely loyal to Stilwater and was promoted by the founder of the Saints, Julius Little, as his right-hand man in no time. Following the arrest and betrayal of Julius, Steele took the reins of the gang with the consensus of the other lieutenants and became the de-facto leader of the Saints. His brutal but effective leadership style turned the 3rd Street Saints from a small-time gang from the Row to a "household brand name" in Stilwater. Steele is believed by European and United States federal law enforcement agencies to be currently the "boss of bosses" of most criminal enterprises, gangs and syndicates located in North America, Europe and part of eastern Asia. Steele is believed to direct a vast criminal empire and is described by the FBI as "the most dangerous gangster in the world." He has been accused by the FBI of "weapons trafficking, contract murders, extortion, drug trafficking, and prostitution on an international scale." According to US intelligence agencies, he is said to partially control the Ultor Corporation, a multinational mega-corporation that manufacture products and provide services for virtually every consumer need. Thanks to his ties to the media branch of Ultor, Steele has achieved celebrity status in America as a media personality and businessman by starring on multiple movies, music videos and commercials. His public image is based on the "gangsta" and "Thug-Life" lifestyle and openly emphasizes his membership to a criminal organization as a source of personal pride. Thanks to his great wealth, his army of deadly efficient lawyers, his vast fan base and his connections with influential American politicians and business magnates, Steele has always been able to emerge unscathed from any criminal prosecution attempted against him or his men. He now lives freely in Stilwater with his friends/lieutenants/casual lovers Johnny Gat, Pierce Washington and Shaundi Evans. Political figures he had close ties with include: Burt Reynolds, famous actor and former mayor of Steelport; Monica Hughes, former mayor of Stilwater now turned US senator; and Pierce Washington, famous singer, soft drink testimonial, gangster and current Mayor of Steelport. In 2015, "Ultor Times" magazine characterized Steele as the "criminal mastermind" among the top 20 most influential builders and titans of the 21th century. Category:Characters Category:3rd Street Saints Category:Player Characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Humans